parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street: Elmo's Big ABC Animals Adventure/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Sesame Street: Elmo's Big ABC Animals Adventure. *(Sesame Street Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: Oh!, Hi!, Welcome To Sesame Street!, My Name Is Elmo! *Zoe: And Hello!, My Name is Zoe! *Elmo: Look At Our Big ABC Book! *Zoe: Do You Know The ABC Song? *Elmo: Sing It With Us! *Zoe: Yeah! *Elmo: Ready? *(Song Starts) *Elmo and Zoe: (Singing) A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z, Now I Know My ABC's, Next Time Won't You Sing With Me! *(Song Ends) *Elmo And Zoe: Yay! *Zoe: Great Singing! *Elmo: That's The Alphabet!, Hey!, Today, Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters are So Excited to Have An Animal Alphabet In Our ABC Book! *Zoe: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: I Think Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters are Here! *Zoe: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters) *Elmo: Hi, Everyone! *Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Elmo!, Hi, Zoe! *Big Bird: We're So Excited to Have You're Big ABC Animals Adventure! *Elmo: We Are Too! *Zoe: Nice Animals, Guys! *Grover: Thanks, Zoe! *Dot: Can We Come In? *Elmo: Sure!, Come On In! *Elmo, Zoe, Elmos Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Cheering) *(Book Rumbles) *Zoe: Woah!, The Book Is Shaking! *(Book Opens) *Matt: Hey!, An Armadillo Jumped Out Of The ABC Book! *Armadillo: Help!, Help!, Come Inside The ABC Book!, All My Animal Friends Are Missing! *Alpha Pig: Uh-Oh!, They Are All Gone! *Super Why: Alpha Pig? *Alpha Pig: What Are We Going To Do? *Ant: Alpha Pig! *Alpha Pig: Yeah? *Big Bird: We Need To Skidoo In The Book! *Alpha Pig: Oh! *Big Bird: On The Count Of 3, We'll Skidoo Into The ABC Book!, Ready?, 1, 2, 3! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, The PBS Kids Characters, and Armadillo Skidooing Into The ABC Book) *Elmo: Wow!, We're In The ABC Book! *Armadillo: Look!, There's The A Page! *Zoe: The Letter A? *Armadillo: Right, Zoe!, But My Friend The Ant Is Missing! *Zoboomafoo: Yeah!, Look!, The Ant Is Gone! *Armadillo: And None Of The Other Animals Are At Their Letters Either!, All Amigos Are Gone!, They All Alone!, (Crying) *Elmo: Oh!, Don't Cry, Armadillo!, Will Help You! *Armadillo: You Will? *Bert: Yeah! *Armadillo: Yay *Elmo: Hey!, Guess What! *Big Bird: What Is It, Elmo? *Elmo: I Think I Could Find An Animal! *Zoe: You Do? *Elmo: Uh-Huh! *Barney: What Animal Do You Want To Find? *Elmo: Hmm, I Know!, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Big Bird: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Animal Elmo Could Find! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Zoe: (Singing) Cause That's A Really Great Game... *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: So, My Handprints Will Be On The Clues! *Big Bird: Blue's Clues! *Alpha Pig: But Before We Play Blue's Clues, How Do We Find The Animals? *Elmo: Hmm, Let's Stop and Think!, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Which Way to Go? *Zoboomafoo: The Map! *Elmo: The Map!, Right! *Big Bird: But Where's Map? *Map: Here I Am! *Zoe: Hey, Map!, Could You Show Us How to Find The Animals? *Map: Sure, Zoe!, All You Have to Do is Say "Map!" *Elmo: Say Map! *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Louder! *(Song Starts) *Map: (Singing) I'm The Map!, I'm The Map! *The Fiesta Trio: (Singing) He's The Map!, He's The Map! *Map: I'm The Map! *(Song Ends) *Map: Wow!, Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Are Going To Find Out Where All The Animals Are!, Well, I Know Where The Animals Are!, They're At The End Of The Alphabet!, At Z! *Animals: (Calling) *Map: Well, I Know How Do We Find The Animals!, First, You Have To Go Up The Elevator, At E!, Then, You Have To Go Down The Slippery Slide, At S!, And That's How You'll Get To Z! *Animals: (Calling) *Map: So, Remember!, Elevator, Slide, Z!, Say It With Me!, Elevator, Slide, Z!, Elevator, Slide, Z!, Elevator, Slide, Z!, So Tell Elmo, First, We Have to Go to The Elevator! *Elmo: Where Do We Go First? *Zoboomafoo: Elevator! *Elmo: The Elevator!, Right! *Princess Presto: Hey, Big Bird!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Big Bird: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Notebook! *Big Bird: Notebook!, Right!, Hey, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Big Bird! *Elmo: Sidetable!, Meet Our New Friend!, Armadillo! *Armadillo: Hi, Sidetable Drawer! *Sidetable: Hi, Armadillo! *Big Bird: We're Finding The Animals From A To Z! *Sidetable: Woah!, That's A Lot Of Animals!, Here You All Might Need Your Notebook! *Elmo: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Grover: So, Big Bird!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Big Bird: Well... *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Handprints! *Big Bird: Handprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Clues! *Big Bird: Our Clues? *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Our Clues! *Big Bird: And Then We Put In Our... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Notebook! *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Elmo: You Know What To Do! *Big Bird: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *(Song Stops) *Zoe: Hey!, Where's The Thinking Chair? *Elmo: Elmo Doesn't Know! *Big Bird: Hey!, Maybe We Can Use A Bench As A Thinking Bench! *Zoe: That's A Great Idea!, Big Bird! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Bench and Think... *Elmo: (Singing) Think... *Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Think! *Big Bird: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Elmo: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Zoe: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Armadillo Jumps Into The Screen) *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What Animal Elmo Should Find!, Are You Ready? *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Ready! *Elmo: Okay!, Lets Go!, So, First We Have To Find The Elevator!, Can You Find The Elevator? *Caillou: Hey!, Look!, I See The Elevator! *Big Bird: Good Spotting, Caillou! *Zoe: But The Elevator Is Far Away! *Elmo: Do You See Anything That Can Give Us A Ride? *Super Why: An Airplane! *Elmo: An Airplane!, Right! Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Article stubs